rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
A princess, a Prince, and a Vampire: The younger years of Baine, Bisk, and Scar.
This roleplay is meant to be in the past. Where Baine, Bisk, and Scar are all younger children. The early morning. Sereno was sleeping with his wife, Alida, happily. It was really early in the morning of his huge castle. His eight year old daughter, Baine, gotten into the room and gotten onto the bed. "Papa! Papa!" Sereno open his eyes a bit, giving a kind smile. "Ah... My baby girl..." He carefully sits up and pulls her into a huge. "How is my little girl doing?" Baine smiles happily in her father's arms, hugging him. "I'm happy papa!" Alida started to wake up, smiling at this sight. "Shall we go down for breakfast, love?" She spoke as she sits up. Sereno smiles at her. "Mm... Yes, let us go downstairs for breakfast." He carries Baine in his arms as he and Alida gotten out of bed and all three when downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast. A male with red and black fur, accompanied by a hedgehog boy with the same color fur, who appears to be Baine's age, are standing at the table."Hello Sereno." The male nods. Sereno gives a small smile. "Ah, Hello." He nods in return and goes to his side of the table, holding his little Eight year old Baine in his arms. Alida bows kindly in respect before going and standing by her husband. "Hello miss Alida, and hello to you as well little Baine."He bows in return as the boy crosses his arms. Baine smiles happiyl and reach her arms out to him. "Uncle!" Sereno gives a light chuckled. "That's my little Baine." He gives Baine a kiss on her forehead when she looks at Sereno happily. Alida smiles. "Morning." "I trust you all slept well?" The boy, Scar, looks at Baine. Baine giggles happily as she hugs Sereno, who smiles at the male. "Yes, we all did, how about you and your boy? Did you two sleep well?" Alida gives a smile as she watch Baine hugging Sereno. "Yes we did, though Scar fought me on coming here." Sereno sighs, having a small sweatdrop. "Sounds like him, he'll always be a rebel towards you and I." Baine seem confuse when Sereno said that. "Papa, what do you mean?" Sereno chuckles lightly, smiling. "It's a personality trait of young boys who don't want to listen to their parents or any adult, sweetheart." Alida gives a small smile. He raspberries and hides behind his father. "Well, boys will be boys, and I'm afraid he nor I were any exception." Sereno chuckles towards that statment. "Haha, true. I believe I was the same." He grins, happy to listen and speak with his friend. "Then again, you two are demons and I'm half demon." Baine seem confuse, but hugs Sereno. "Papa is a kind Demon through, so is uncle!" Sereno chuckles, petting Baine's head gently. Alida has been quiet, but that was a normal thing about her. "So, breakfast?" "Ah, yes, Breakfast." Sereno says with a grin. "It is why we're here." He gently nuzzle his nose with his little girl. "I'm surprise everyone else in the castle is still asleep." Alida smiles a little. "It has been a long, tireding day yesterday." Sereno gives a small sweatdrop when Alida said that. "True, my love." "You know the others. Always either fighting or sleeping. I'm surprised Baine and Scar are the only children I've seen.." He sits down, food having already been set at the table. He helps Scar into a seat, though he squirms. Baine giggles happily as Sereno put her into a sweat before sitting himself down. "Maybe the other children might be shy or locked away because of their parents." He says as Alida sits down to the other side of Baine. "True. I did see one such child, a vampire. I feel bad for him, aura suggests he was turned not too long ago." Sereno frowns. "Oh... How sad... I haven't seen the child running around." Baine seem confuse by Sereno's experssion. "Papa, why are you sad?" "Child, he's not sad. He's simply worried for a young boy whose about your age." He then looks at Sereno. "That's because he's been taken in by a family of vampires." Baine blinks, but smiles happily. "Papa is a good person for worrying about someone!" She hugs him a little, Sereno gives a light chuckle towards his daughter, before looking at his friend. "Ah... Still, with how the other families are, I am worry for his safety..." Sereno gives a soft sight as Alida glance over. "Let's hope the child is at lest care for." Baine looks at all the foods on the table, confuse in what she wanted to eat. "...?" The man pushes some waffles towards her. "Perhaps these might be somethign you like." Baine smiles happily, carefully taking some waffles and putting it on her plate. She smiles brightly at the male. "Thank you!" Sereno smiles sweetly as he watches his daughter try to make her own breakfast without his help. "My pleasure." He nods and gets his own breakfast, Scar gets his own while looking grumpy. Baine smiles brightly as she starts eating her breakfast. Sereno gotten his own breakfast as he watches Baine. Alida only gotten tea and started sipping it as it seem she had already eaten. Scar starts eating. Baine eats happily, she then finishes and hugs Sereno's arm happily. Sereno gives a soft, happy chuckle at his daughter. The male and scar finishes eating, as a female vampire and a boy, with pale white fur and blue markins walk in. Sereno glance to the female vampire. "Ah, morning." Baine yawns and hugs Sereno's arms, about to fall asleep. Alida smiles sweetly at a sleepy Baine. She nods and looks at the boy, he hides behind her. "I trust that Scar's father told you about my adopted son?" Sereno gives a small smile. "Of course he has, what hasn't he told me?" He grins at the male, who was his friend before looking at the female. "Please, do sit down and have breakfast." Baine yawns, trying to stay away as she rubs her eyes. "..." The boy looks at Baine. "Of course, we were coming for that very reason. Bisk, would you like to sit down?" She looks at him, he nods hesitantly. Baine yawns even more, hugging Sereno's arm and about to fall asleep. Alida smiles, getting up and gently picking up baine before sitting in Baine's sit so Baine falls asleep in her arms. Sereno grins. "How have you been?" "We've been fine." She sits Bisk down in a chair and sits beside him. The male watches them talk, while Scar finishes. Sereno smiles. "That is good to hear." He looks at Alida. "Dear, how about you take our sleepy daughter to the courtyard." He gently nuzzles Alida's cheek. "Very well, love." Alida said, gently kissing his cheek before getting up while holding Baine. "Is it alright if Bisk joins them?" She looks at Sereno. Sereno smiles. "Of course he can join." Alida smiles sweetly, holding sleeping Baine in one arm and looks at young bisk. "Why thank you. Go on Bisk." She helps him out of the chair and gently nudges him towards Alida and Baine. He looks at Alida nervously. Alida smiles sweetly, gently taking Bisk's hand. "Come on, let us see the courtyard." Holding Baine in one arm and holding Bisk's hand with her other hand. He looks at his mother nervously, she smiles and waves. "Have fun onb your walk." Alida holds his hand gently as she started to walk. Baine yawns in Alida's arm as she started waking up. "Mama... Where are we going...?" Alida gives a soft giggle. "We're going to the courtyard, sweetheart." Baine then smiles happily. "Yay! Courtyard!"she hugs Alida gently and happily. Courtyard Alida, Baine and Bisk gotten tot he courtyard, which had countless of roses and different kind of flowers. closest to their right was a piano. She let go of Bisk's hand and gently put Baine down before gently nudging them both towards the huge courtyard. "why don't you two go play." She gives a sweet smile. Baine smiles brightly. "Kay mama!" "..." He looks nervous. Baine smiles sweetly at Bisk. "Come on, lets look at some flowers together!" She smiles brightly as she gently takes his hand and headed for a bush of different color roses. "O-Ok." Baine smiles brightly as she gotten to the rose bushes. "My name is Baine, what's yours?" She smiles sweetly at him. "B-Bisk." "Nice to meet you Bisk!"She smiles brightly. "T-Thank you." "Your welcome!" She smiles brightly, before looking at the roses. He looks at the roses as well. Baine smiles, looking at the roses. "Mother planted these..." "T-They're p-pretty." Baine smiles sweetly. "You think so? I think the same!" She looks at the roses. "Mama always sing to them or play something for them. They grow better when she does." "C-Cool." Baine smiles. "Say, wanna play tag?" "S-Sure." She gently point Bisk on the shoulder. "Your it!" She then carefully, but playfully, runs into the garden. He shivers and runs after her. Baine runs happily away from Bisk, but trips over something. "Ek!" She fallen down. "Ow..." "A-are you alright?" He helps her up. "I-I think so." Baine glance down to her knees, rubbing at them both but she seem to frown. "W-We should go back to your m-mom." "No... But, I don't think we should run around..." She frowns a bit. "I don't want you to trip and fall." "M-Me? B-But,..o-ok. By the way." He pokes her shoulder. "You're it now." He runs away. Baine giggles a little and try to chase him down. "C-Can't catch me!" Baine giggles, but gotten pick up. "Mama!" Alida sighs, sounding worry. "Sweetheart, your ankle is slightly twisted..." Baine frowns. "But, i'm fine mama." He comes back. "W-What?" Alida frown, taking Baine to a chair int he courtyard. "You sit there and I'll heal it, sweetie." Baine frown, not liking the fact her mother stop her from playing. "T-That's cool." He sits next to Baine. Alida pulls out a type of herb lerg, wrapping it around Baine's slightly twisted ankle. Humming slighlty, the herb healed Baine's ankle rather quickly. Baine just watches in confusion. Bisk watches in amazement. Baine's ankle was fully healed once her mother toke the herb away."There"Alida says with a smile "Woah." Baine seem confuse in why Bisk was amazed. Alida smiles at Bisk. "Once day, your mother may teach you how to do that, Bisk." "C-Cool." Alida smiles sweetly, before petting Baine's head. Baine looks up at her mother. "..." He looks at Baine. Dinning room Sereno smiles as he watch his wife, his daughter and the young boy leave. "It makes me so happy..." "I hope they don't mind, Bisk's a shy one." "He'll warm up." The man leans against his chair. Sereno chuckles a bit. "Ah, Alida wouldn't mind at all, she enjoy seeing children being shy. I'm sure he and my daughter will get along fine. Wouldn't you say so, friend?" He said this towards the man. "Knowing Baine, they'll be friends by the end of the day." He looks at Scar. "If only you wanted friends Scar.." Sereno chuckles a bit. "So true, my daughter enjoys being with others..." He looks over at Scar. "I'm sure he'll wake up one day and notice how lonely he is, otherwise he is going to keep denying."He had a small sweatdrop. "He's got his mother's stubbornness I guess." He looks at Scar, whose ignoring them both. Sereno smiles a bit. "He sure does." He sighs, getting up. "I have kingly duties to finish." He had a small sweatdrop. "Allow me to help you your highness." Sereno smiles. "Ah, that would nice. Come, let us go to my study." He nods and looks at the woman. "May you please take Scar home? His mother should be missing him now." She nods and walks to Scar, he follows her as she leaves. Sereno smiles at the man, before heading towards his study. "Scar's still convinced that some vampires are bad. I don't think he's aware of your species." Sereno sighs. "Mix demon and Vampire... It's sad he thinks that way..." He frowns a bit. "I wished I could convinced your son other wise, my old friend..." "Yes, I wish the same thing.." "Well... Let us finish some of these papers and see how my daughter and the female's son is doing." He gives a small smile. "Yes. And I must get back to Scar as soon as possible as well." "Of course." He gives an understanding smile once they get to his study. "I only hope your daughter becomes a queen as just as you." Sereno smiles. "If things keep going peaceful like they are, I'm sure she would make a wonderful Queen." He looks at the papers on his desk as he goes to his desk. "That's good to hear." He looks around before whispering. "Has anyone made an attempt on your life yet?" Sereno sits in his desk when Arko whispered that to him. "Mm? No." He whispered back, confuse in why he had asked. "Good." "I am concern Arko... Has someone made plans in trying to take my life?" Sereno ask, wanting to know why Arko had asked this one question. "I ask this, because I am worried someone might make plans. Not everyone likes peace." Sereno sighs, looking towards the wall his desk was facing. "I understand, Arko... No one had made plans yet, through..." "Good." "I... Just hope neither you, my wife, or my child are targets... I don't think Scar is in any danger..." Sereno close his eyes. "I can handle myself. It's the safety of you , your family, and my child I care about." Sereno sighs, thinking. "I'm just worry, I never said you could never handle yourself, my dear friend..." "I know." "Lo-Look Arko, how about you go see your wife, Mm?" Sereno stands up, smiling. "..." Arko nods and stands up as well. "I shall do that Sereno. I think it is best you go spend time with Alida and Baine. Perhaps you could talk to Bisk's mother as well, see if he can learn some new things about this realm." Sereno grins. "Yea, I should-" His eyes suddenly widen, seeing someone in the shadows. "Arko-!" He turns around to face the figure. "Who are you?!" Sereno gasped. "Arko, Run-!" The person in the shadows had a crossbow aim at Arko, it fires. Sereno gasped, about to push Arko out of the way to take the hit. Sereno is too late, the arrow plunges into Arko's chest and he reels back. But not before he lets out a loud demonic roar and lunges at the unseen assailant. The assassent was shot and was slaughtered by Arko. Sereno gasped. "ARKO!" He runs to Arko, tears slightly form. "Arko Buddy?" Arko doesn't move, his hands stained in the assassin's blood. He turns towards Sereno before collapsing to the ground, his own blood glistening and pouring from the wound he had taken. "Guh..." Sereno holds Arko in his arms. "Arko, Stay with me! A-Alida can fix you up, Just stay strong! Arko!" "T-That was poison...M-Meant to kill demons.." Arko coughs, some blood coming out of his throat. "G'ah.." Sereno was shock, tears falling down his cheeks. "I should have taken the hit, Arko! Why? Why did you have to take the hit!?" He sniffles, putting his face on Arko's forehead, his demonic side showing more than his vampire side. Alida had gotten to the study and was shocked. "!!" "W-Well...That was easy...What's a simple demon...Compared to the king of the underworld?" Arko smiles a bit before coughing. "Sides..It was the least I could do..." Sereno tears up. "But... Arko... Your son... Your wife..." Tears run down. "They'll blame me for your death..." Alida kneels down, frowning. "Tell em If they do I'll just come back from the dead and beat some sense into their thick skulls.." His breathing starts to slow. "Just don't tell Baine about this..I don't want her happiness marred by death.." Sereno tears up before letting out a demonic cry. Alida frowns, hugging her husband close, closing her eyes. "..." By this point, Arko has passed away. His body now turning grey. Sereno just cries, feeling helpless. Alida frowns, but notice Scar at the doorway. "..." Scar blinks and begins to tear up at the sight of his deceased father, in his hand is a picture. Alida notice a picture and felt crushed by the sight. "..." She try to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry..." Her voice was cracked slightly with Sereno still crying into her shoulder due to his Deceased friend. Scar throws down the picture and glares at Sereno, his demonic eyes now surfacing. "You..." Sereno looks at Scar with sorrowful eyes. "Scar, I di-didn't do it!" Alida was worry. "The child is only confuse..." She whispers to Sereno before leaving her husband's side and going to Scar. "Scar, listen, Sereno would never do this to your father." "Then explain why he's dead in your office! When only you and he were here!" Scar's sorrowful look is now replaced with hatred. Sereno sniffles. "An Assassin was in here, neither of us notice..." Alida was shocked. "An... Assassin!?" Sereno nods, his eyes looking at the murdered corpse of the assassin. "You probably got that guy to be here! My mom was right about you! Vampires are nothing but monsters!" With these words he runs off, the picture still on the floor. Alida frowns, going over and taking the picture off the floor, she looks at it. Sereno starts crying more, feeling regret. It's a picture of a three people. Two large ones and a smaller one. Alida was a bit confuse, looking. "Mother and father with son?" She was trying to figure out the picture. "poor Scar..." She sighs. Sereno was in his demon form right now, still crying. Bisk's mother runs into the room, having heard the commotion and covers her mouth with her hands, making sure Bisk and Baine remain out of the room. Alida frowns at Bisk's mother. "Keep the children out of sight of this... We already had scar see this..." Sereno was crying and roaring in depression as a demon. She nods, and walks out of the doorway quietly. She's then heard ushering Baine and Bisk away from the area, all the while Bisk asking what the roaring is. Alida leaves the room, leaving Sereno to be with his dead friend, she close the door. She goes to bisk's mother and show her the picture. "This is... Something Scar made, but left in rage..." She whispers. "He believes my husband killed Arko..." "Oh my.." Alida frowns, nodding at Bisk. "A secret assassin somehow was in there, neither Sereno and Arko notice... I think my husband try to save Arko but it was too late..." She keeps whispering. ".." She sighs. "Why must people strive to ruin things like this peace.." "I don't know, but they made it happen..." She said, frowning. "This also makes matters worse..Arko's wife won't stop with her tirades now.." Alida frowns, nodding but senses Sereno. "Get the kids out of sight of Serenol, I don't want them frighten of him in this form." She frowns as Sereno was still in his demonic form. "If you want I'll go bring the children to my home. My wife and I'll watch them until he calms down." Alida nods. "Please, I'll inform you when it is all over." She nods. And walks away while carrying Baine and holding Bisk's hand. Baine was confuse but they were out of sight. Sereno, still in his demonic form, carried Arko's dead body out of the study hall and walks down the hallway. He was heading for the lower stairs, a place only royals get buried. "..." By this time Arko was pale, his fur having faded to a dull grey. Sereno's demonic form could be seen by everyone in the great hall now. He walks with the dead Arko in his arms. Sereno was muttering a royal chant that is normally spoken for only the royal dead. "..." Scar and his mother are sitting down, talking quietly as they watch the demonic Sereno. Everyone else were shocked, watching this. Sereno vanished down the old steps. "My friend.... My closest to a brother..." He finds a coffin, the coffin that was meant for him. He carefully put Arko in it and close the lid. "This is where you belong... Not me..." He stay in demonic form, steping out of the crypt of royals, he was listening to everything. Scar and his mother are gone. Demonic version of Sereno just head for his bedroom. Bisk's family home Bisk's mother sets Baine down. "Why on't you go play with Bisk hm sweetie? Your mother will be around to pick you up soon." Baine smiles happily. "Okay!" She smiles at Bisk happily. Rosie, a rather special female, slightly peak from the kitchen and smiles at Bisk's mother. "Oh, dear your home." Her long, straight black hair flow, she had hair clips to keep the bangs from covering her icy blue eyes. She had a deep gray color to her fur. "Hi hon. I brought little miss Baine here to play with Bisk." Bisk smiles nervously. Baine giggles happily, going to Bisk. Rosie looks, smiling. " Ah, I hope they are getting along." She seem to whisper to herself something about Baine being her niece. "What was that Rosie?" Bisk pokes Baine and runs off. Rosie giggles sweetly, smiling. "Nothing Dear, I was working on dinner!" Baine giggles happily and runs after Bisk. "That's good." Rosie nods, smiling. "..." She sits down at the table. Rosie confuse. "Deary?" "It's nothing honey." Rosie was worry, going over to her. "It's nothing Rosie." Rosie hugs her. "Okay dear." Kisses her cheek and steps away before going back and finishing dinner before anything was burnt. She smiles before frowning out of Rosie's view. ".." Rosie sighs. "I feel an unease to the air..." She whispered before finishing dinner. "Dinner is ready!" Bisk runs in, before tripping and getting caught by Baine. Baine giggles. "You okay?" She smiles sweetly. Rosie smiles at the sight of this. "She will grow up... Maybe not as a princess, but as a sweet person..." She whispered as she set the table. "Hm?" Lina looks at Rosie. "What was that hon?" Rosie gently kisses Lina's lips a little. "Nothing love." She smiles sweetly. "Help get the children seated, I'll bring in dinner." She smiles. "Sure. Baine! Bisk! Dinner!" Baine giggles. "Come on, Dinner!" Rosie set the food out. Bisk nods quietly and walks to the table. Lina sits down.